


Love

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Anon Prompts [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (3x09), Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor's thoughts after Vane's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Tumblr+Anon).



> This fic is a gift for an Anon who asked me on Tumblr :  
> "Vane Eleanor - love"
> 
> I hope you liked it Anon! I hope you'll all like it folks!
> 
> Of course, I do not own Black Sails.

In the aftermath of the execution, Eleanor wondered what Charles’s last glance had meant. Oh, it had more been a glare than a glance, but she imagined it as a last token of love. Anything to prove that he was still addicted to her presence, her eyes.  
She had known, in the dungeon, behind his words and silences… that he still loved her. She had tought herself stronger.  
Yet she was not happy once his body swinged. She had wanted him dead… but as sure as he had loved her, her heart was not as cold as she fancied it.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
